Ties That Bind
by LadyLost
Summary: What happens, when you live in a world where nothing is as it seems. When everythingyou once believed was a lie? You get Serpens Malfoy's life, of course. SLASH.
1. secrets and lies

**Title: **Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** It's all secrets and lies.  
**Note: **Here would be the prologue, incredibly short, I know, but this sets the story up nicely for how I want it. Updates should be weekly, hopefully. You may get more than one a week depending on how much I write that week. Especially for the first few chapters.

* * *

**prologue  
**_secrets and lies_

* * *

'_To My Son,_

_I apologize for the pain you are about to go through, and especially for my part in it. I never meant for things to get so out of hand, but they did, and I regret that. It hasn't even been a year, and I can already see serious flaws in the plan made. I regret ever having let my husband go through with it._

_But my mistakes aside, I write this letter in the hopes that you will finally understand what the gaping hole where your family should be is about. I am writing this, with the assumption that I and my husband have died. When I say family, I mean your true family, not us, who you have surely been brought up to believe are your parents. The physical evidence aside._

_No, my adopted son, you are not mine, though I wish it were so. After I miscarried, my husband, and an old family friend stole you, from your own mother and father, and your siblings. I enclose your true address, in hopes that you will seek them out, and complete their family once again, and also, give them my regrets. _

_My husband fed you a potion the day after you were taken, it altered you, to make you look like one of us, until the day that you turned sixteen. You have received this letter, hopefully, on the eve of your sixteenth birthday. Your _true _sixteenth birthday. June the sixth. It will be painful, by morning; you should look like your true self once again._

_Please, do not hesitate to contact your parents; I am sure they miss you terribly. And throw away any preconceived notions you have of them, as they are most likely wrong and twisted by what is now called the "truth". It's all secrets and lies. Do _not _believe him._

_Love,_

_Your adopted mother.'_

* * *

**Note: **I don't suppose I'll bribe you with updates for reviews ... yet. Oh, and this may not make much sense, but it will eventually. I DO know whwt I am doing, you know!


	2. not a dream

**Title: **Ties That Bind  
**Author: **Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings: **Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** "It's all secrets and lies, do NOT believe him."  
**Note: **Well, here's chapter one!! This is a repost, so the starting note has changed. And the ending one altered slightly, so read threm again if you are ... anyway ... hope you likey!! I know it may seem confusing right now, but everything will be cleared up eventually! And some things will be dealt with soon, in the next few chapters, actually. For others, you may just have to bare with me on them!!

**

* * *

**

**chapter one  
**_not a dream_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was a very clever girl. She knew she wasn't the prettiest of the bunch, and she relied on her cunning nature and the ability to argue her point, wherever needed. She worked hard, received grades considered worthy of a Slytherin and was friends with the right people. Over time, she had managed to work her way deeply into the fold of the Malfoy's. She was not involved with Draco romantically, in any way. No, he was like the brother she never had. Narcissa adored her, and Lucius enjoyed her quick wit and her ability to hold her own in a conversation. Artemis was one of her best friends.

She knew everything there was to know about the Malfoy's – everything. Their hopes, dreams, fears and secrets.

Oh, she knew their secrets well indeed.

She knew so much, Narcissa had even talked of officially making her one of the family. As it had always been planned.

But that plan had been sunk the moment Draco and his twin had been born. The twin, and her intended, dying mere hours after birth. Narcissa and Lucius had never even seen the body – the Healer insisting it would have been much too traumatizing – and they had taken the body away before it had been discovered.

She had grown up, always feeling empty, knowing, that _her _intended had died before he had a chance to live. Muggleborns and other wizards – who let the old traditions die – really had no idea the mark that made on a person. An intended was a precious thing, and to lose one … you just never felt quite the same again.

She had started to think about it all the other day – wishing it weren't so, but knowing, that if by some miracle, Serpens was actually alive, it wouldn't be the same. They would be close, yes, but they would never be true intendeds again. They would go their separate ways when it came to marriage and so on. Pansy had missed out, and seeing Draco and Astoria, just made it slightly more painful. Even Artemis, who had never even _met _her intended – who was on a mission for the Dark Lord in another country – had some sort of weird connection with him. It was all very depressing.

And this was why she was doubly confused on this marvelous day, when the burn associated with the presence of your intended, _returned_.

She was sitting quietly outside Florean's in Diagon Alley, slurping thoughtfully at her chocolate nut ice cream, when a mild, burning sensation twisted itself about her body, filling her insides with an intense longing that surprised her. She had never felt anything like it, but she knew what it was.

Her intended was somewhere near.

Now, Pansy was a smart girl. She realized that Serpens was dead. But she was also smart enough to notice the obvious flaws in Narcissa and Lucius's explanation. She had questioned it ferociously on those days when she longed for a boyfriend – someone to love, and to love her. She may a Slytherin, but she was only female, after all.

And she was also smart enough to know that, in the wizarding world, damn near anything was possible!

Eyes wide and hopeful, she glanced about her nervously, as if someone had heard her revelation and planned on contradicting her, or some other such nonsense.

The Alley was packed – a nice surprise. With the Ministry warning against Voldemort and his return, you would think everyone would stay indoors, windows shut, blinds closed, and doors locked – not that that would do much good to them.

But no, instead, they had opted to shop in tight packs in the middle of the day – apparently to stock up, so they wouldn't have to shop again for a very long time. Already, Pansy was starting to see students from Hogwart's, hurrying about the alley with what appeared to be their entire family, getting their school supplies and anything else that took their fancy.

It was very hard to pick him out amongst all the shoppers, but Pansy did it in hardly any time at all.

He was standing hopelessly outside the bookstore, staring at the shop, packed almost to bursting point, and seeming to realize there was no way he would be getting in there any time soon.

He looked exactly as she'd had always pictured him. He was fairly tall, and Pansy suspected that if she were to stand next to him, he would be about a head taller, with light blonde hair – not as platinum as Draco's – but close. From what she could see, he looked more like Narcissa, with smooth, pale skin, and softer, rounder features, rather than Draco's pointed ones. To Pansy, he looked like an angel.

Suddenly nervous, Pansy gulped, shaking ever so slightly as she rose from her seat and began to make her way over to him. A small voice in her mind kept telling her to turn back – that this was some sort of trick, and she should turn around now and forget it had ever happened – but Pansy was a smart girl, and she knew that the feeling coursing through her body at this very moment was not a lie.

"… Uhm, excuse me?" she said, voice shaking. Immediately, she stood up straighter and cleared her throat. She was a Slytherin after all.

The boy turned around, and opened his mouth in surprise. Pansy took note of his light blue eyes, and almost smiled. Definitely like Narcissa.

"Yes, well, I would like to talk to you?" she said, half asking rather than saying, gesturing back to her deserted table, which she realized too late, had been taken over by a group of Gryffindor's. The boy raised an eyebrow and started at her questioningly.

Blushing slightly, Pansy sighed. "Or maybe that one?" she asked, pointing to another, available table.

The boy nodded, eyes holding little suspicion – a little, but not enough to outright refuse. Pansy barely managed to contain the squeal that threatened to escape past her lips. Instead, she nodded tersely, and led the way.

Once back at the table, she took a deep breath, and dived right into it, knowing that if she didn't, she would chicken out.

"Serpens?" she said hesitantly, hoping that she wasn't wrong, as much as she knew she wasn't. There was always the seed of doubt in matters like these.

Serpens' eyes widened in surprise, nodding before he could stop himself.

"Uh … yes," he said awkwardly, watching Pansy suspiciously. "How do you know?"

Pansy sighed. "I don't know how much you know about matters such as these, but I was your intended," she said. As expected, no light of recognition appeared in those light blue eyes – light as the sky on a perfect summer's day. She sighed again. "It's an old wizarding tradition, only seen in old wizarding families these days – if then. Each of the Malfoy children was given one. I was yours. Draco's is a girl called Astoria Greengrass – you know of her?"

Serpens nodded.

"Yes, well, she's Daphne's younger sister …" Pansy said unnecessarily. "And Artemis has a guy called Jakob Jugson-"

"_Artemis_?"

Pansy stared at Serpens in surprise. "Yeees? Artemis? Your _sister_?"

She stared at she stared at Serpens warily. "Uh, a question, how much do you even _know _about your family?"

Serpens gazed at her warily – she could see what little trust there had been wavering. "Look," she said. "Weak as the connection may be _now_, after so long, I _am _still your intended, and you, mine. I wouldn't betray you, not ever."

"I suppose …" Serpens agreed slowly. "But … what exactly _is _an intended?" he asked, curiosity colouring his voice.

"An intended is someone picked for you – usually before birth – by your parents. A little-known ritual is then carried out, and the two intended are bonded. They are given a very special connection. But, if they never meet, or they are away from each other too long, the connection weakens. That's why I'm so surprised I can still feel ours …" Pansy trailed off wonderingly, and Serpens shifted slightly in his seat.

_He_ knew why.

"Okay," he said. "… would that be the kind of … burning feeling …?"

"Yes," Pansy nodded. "You can feel it, too?"

Serpens nodded. "Yeah, ever since I walked into the Alley this morning …"

"Here for your school books, then?" Pansy asked, curious. Serpens looked surprised.

"No … I've been staying in the Leaky Cauldron …"

"For how long?"

Pansy was concerned. Why wasn't he with his family?

"Since about a week after school let up?"

Pansy looked up at him sharply.

"School? Meaning … Hogwart's?"

Serpens glanced up, startled, and his eyes widened.

"N-no …"

Pansy decided to let it go for now. It was obviously a topic that shouldn't be discussed in the middle of Diagon Alley. And Serpens didn't look very ready to talk.

"You haven't even been to see your family, have you?" she murmured, changing the subject.

But she _would _find out.

After all, he was her intended, and she was _very_ clever.

Very clever indeed.

* * *

**Note:** So, here it is!!In my original Note, I mentioned that I wanted three reviews for another update. I have two, so I only need one more! Then I can post the next chapter, which I will start writing onced I repost this one ...

**REVIEW REPLIES! (If you left a review, look here!!)**

**terrorofthehighway:** Thank you! I hope you continue reading, liking, AND reviewing!! -throws cookie- For being the first review, that is!

**ImmortalInk:** Lol. Nice.

**- Chiyo, xx.**


	3. call me zee

**Title: **Ties That Bind  
**Author: **Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings: **Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** "It's all secrets and lies, do NOT believe him."  
**Note: **Well, here is Chapter Two, and I hope you like it. I've already got Chapter Three written, and I just started writing Chapter Four, but neither will be posted for a while, as this is your second chapter (third if you count the Prologue) in two days.

**Disclaimer:** If I had a job, I wouldn't be broke. If I wrote Harry Potter, I wouldn't be broke. Ya clear?

**Beta:** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read over my work, correct any mistakes in spelling and such, and give me constructive criticism. They need to be good at spelling and grammar, be open-minded (this is a Slash, after all) and be patient. Also, a sense of humour would be nice, lol. If anyone's interested, either PM me, or drop a line by review. Thanks.

* * *

**chapter two  
**_call me "zee"_

* * *

A week had passed since Serpens had met Pansy in the alley. He had learnt that while her parents were on holiday, they had left her with the Malfoy's, as they always did, and she had been visiting the alley regularly, too upset about her own misfortunes to stay around and watch intendeds swoon as one thought of the other. It wasn't as bad as it usually was – seeing as neither Jakob, nor Astoria was staying with the Malfoy's that summer. Jakob – Serpens had learnt – was on a mission for the Dark Lord, and Astoria was staying over at her grandparents, along with her sister, Daphne.

"Damnit," he muttered to himself, as he spread butter onto the piece of toast in front of him. He was sitting at one of the back tables in the Leaky Cauldron, thinking over anything and everything that came to mind. "Really have to stop calling them the Malfoy's …"

"Yes, you do," said a grim voice from in front of him. Serpens startled, but quickly relaxed as he noticed it was only Pansy. Today, she was wearing a simple, lavender robe, atop some muggle clothes. They had both decided to go out to muggle London today, and buy Serpens some new clothes.

From what he knew of Pansy, Serpens realized this would be a long, arduous task, and he secretly feared it. He had heard that girls turned vicious when it came to shopping.

"Hey, Pan," he murmured, taking a bite of his toast. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"_Must _you call me that?"

"Of course, I mean, it's not my fault your name isn't very nicknamey," he replied mildly. They had only truly known each other a week, but to each of them, it felt like years, and they were already best friends. Pansy huffed.

"Oh, _so _sorry," she said with a slight sniff. "I'll try have my parents name me something more … _nicknamey _for you next time, shall I?"

"Please do."

"Ugh …"

"Well, what else can I call you?" Serpens whined slightly. Pansy hummed quietly as she stole some of his toast, thinking.

"Call me 'Zee'!" she announced happily.

"And you thought 'Pan' was bad …"

"Shut up. You're at the mercy of my superior shopping skills today, so I'd watch it if I were you," she warned threateningly, waggling his toast in his face.

"All right, let's go then, Zee …"

* * *

"Get that."

"What, _no_!" Serpens cried out in horror, ignoring – or possibly not even _noticing _– the stares that were sent their way. "Pansy –"

"Zee."

"Whatever, _Zee_. I _can't _get that!" Serpens moaned, holding the silky pink shirt as far away from him as possible. He was sorely tempted to drop it, but a nasty looking sales girl kept walking their way, as if just waiting for a chance to swoop down upon them and kick them out. They had been there for _hours _and hadn't bought a thing. "Why would I_ ever _need a pink silk shirt?" he said, staring at the thing in revulsion.

Pansy looked offended. "Why, every_day_, dear Serp!"

"Call me 'Pen'," he said, smirking.

"No," Pansy said teasingly, her own little smirk gracing her face. "Just trust me, there _will _be a time. Besides, I've decided you're gay. You _need _one."

Serpens stared at Pansy incredulously. "Whatever …" he muttered, adding it to the small, but growing pile. Pansy cried in joy, punching a fist in the air.

"Secret victory!" she yelled, triumphant, before regaining her composure. "That never happened," she said smoothly. Serpens sniggered as he added a plain black shirt to the pile.

"Of course, your Slytherin reputation and all …"

"Believe it."

They continued on like this, bantering happily back and forth, while the pile grew and grew. At one point, Serpens started freaking over how they were going to pay for all of it, but Pansy assured him that his parents wouldn't mind … and she had their credit card number.

"They have a _credit card_?" Serpens said incredulously, as Pansy had the hawk like sales girl ring it all up.

"Well, sure. Lucius _does _have to do dealings with muggles now and then … so, yes," she answered, smiling sweetly at the glaring sales girl as she took hold of a few of the bags, gesturing for Serpens to do the same with the rest.

Serpens shook his head. "It's like you're his stalker or something …" he said as they walked out the door.

* * *

"So, I'm gay now, am I?" Serpens said, interrupting the thoughtful silence as they slurped happily at their ice creams. They were back in Diagon and, once again, sitting at a table outside Florean's. The same table, in fact. Pansy nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Call it a gift."

"What, me being supposedly _gay_?" Serpens said incredulously.

"Nooo, my gift for _knowing _when someone is gay. Just ask Blaise."

"Zabini?"

"Yeah- wait … you know him?" Pansy said, suspicious. Serpens shifted slightly in his seat.

"Oops," he said.

"Spit it out."

"Uhm … no?"

Pansy glared at him, leaning forwards slightly. "Tell me, and I'll know if you're lying. Intended thing and all, ya know?"

Serpens sighed; pushing his finger against his nose, before seeming to realize what he was doing and putting his hand down, blushing slightly. "Okay, don't freak or anything, but … do you know what the Glamour Potion does?"

Pansy hissed, her eyes narrowing. "_So_, am I finally getting the story of where you've been all this time?" she said darkly, not looking at Serpens, but glaring at the ice cream in her hands. Serpens sighed.

"Some of it."

"I can deal with that …" she agreed, nodding.

"Okay, well, I've known who you are for years. I was stolen pretty much at birth and given to another family. My adopted mother had just miscarried. My kidnappers used the Glamour Potion on me to make me look like my supposed 'family', and I'd been brought up to believe they were my parents. But they died, and I grew up pretty much alone. Then I got accepted into Hogwart's-"

"Wait … you've been at Hogwart's the _whole _time?" Pansy interrupted. Serpens shook his head.

"Nooo, I had to go home for holidays obviously …"

"Shut up."

"Do you want to hear the rest?"

"Oh, yes …"

"Then you shut up." Serpens received no reply and he grinned. "Anyway, so that's how I know who everyone is and all. It's always why I didn't hex you that first day," he added. Pansy grinned. "But I was tempted."

"Ouch," she said sarcastically. "But you don't know everything, do you?" she said. "I mean, you had no idea who Artemis was …"

"I _still _have no idea who Artemis is, other than her supposedly being my sister. You never explained, remember?"

"I didn't, did I?" Pansy said mildly. "Well, I think I'd better _show _you!" she decided, standing up. Serpens looked up at her in horror.

"_What_?" he said, horrorstruck. "What do you mean, Pan?"

"Zee," Pansy corrected. Serpens ignored her. She sighed. "Serpens, you can't hide from them forever. What happens when you go back to school and Draco sees you for example? He'll freak. They'll think it's some kind of trick. But coming from me, your intended, they can't doubt who you truly are. Who _were _you, by the way" she asked curiously, changing the subject.

"Pansy …" Serpens warned.

"Save it, Serp. You are coming with me and that is _final_."

She was just dragging him off to the Leaky Cauldron, when there was a shout from across the street.

"_Malfoy_!"

Serpens and Pansy turned around to see Ronald Weasley striding up to them, tears streaking down his face, while brandishing a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione Granger followed along silently behind him, sobbing quietly into her jacket.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Pansy snapped, saving Serpens from having to answer. Ron snarled, pushing the newspaper into her chest.

"You know exactly what, Parkinson," he growled. "Read it, and tell me you don't know what's happened!"

"What are you _on _about?" she said incredulously.

"Harry! He's _dead_!"

* * *

**Note: **So, you likey? You kow what I likey? Reviews! I put thi up before I got my three because I three reviews, one was just on the Prologue. Can I have 5 before I post again? Please and thank yous!

**REVIEW REPLIES! (If you left a review, look here).**

**Kirsti-Lee:** I'm glad to see (for once) someone admit that they ned to read more before they can truly judge a story! Thank you!! Just for that, YOU get a PLUHIE! -throws plushi of Severus at Kirsti- Hopefully, I fixed up all the mistakes you pointed out!

**ImmortalInk:** Sheesh! -throws cookie- I have a feeling ima un out of cookies with you around ... -laughs- But my plushies are for good reviews!!(Not saying yours wasn't - I mean reviews with a bit of help in them, other than "kawaii story" my darling).

**-Chiyo, xx.**


	4. well crap

**Title:** Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** "It's all secrets and lies, do NOT believe him."  
**Note: **Okay, so I can't even be bothered waiting for the wamount of reiews I asked for. Shut up. You get a chapter out of it. Happy dance, damn you all! Happy dance I say I decided to post this partly outof boredom, partly out of want for more reviews, as ore chapters seem to get that. But mostly because this is chapter three, I already have chapter four written, and I actually just got up to halfway through chapter five! Yay for writing ahead ...

**Disclaimer:** I have fluro green nails.

**Beta:** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read over my work, correct any mistakes in spelling and such, and give me constructive criticism. They need to be good at spelling and grammar, be open-minded (this is a Slash, after all) and be patient. Also, a sense of humour would be nice, lol. If anyone's interested, either PM me, or drop a line by review. Thanks.

**

* * *

**

**chapter three  
**_well crap_

* * *

"What?" Pansy said, horrified. She looked back at Serpens, whose eyes were just as wide, and turned back to Ron. "How?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know, especially _you_, Malfoy! I bet you're just _dying _to blurt it all out!"

"Ron, calm down," said Hermione, who had finally stopped crying. "It's obviously news to them. Read the article," she added, talking to Pansy. "It says pretty much everything. He … he was at a restaurant with his aunt, uncle and cousin. And there was a ... a fire," she said, more tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks. Serpens shifted slightly and she turned her eyes upon him for the first time.

Pansy stiffened, as she watched Hermione take Serpens in, and her eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" she said dangerously, hands twitching toward where Pansy and Serpens guessed to be her wand.

"He's … my boyfriend," Pansy said, blushing. She nudged Serpens discreetly, telling him to play along. Ron snorted, but Pansy ignored him.

"Hi," he said, coming across as shy.

Hermione did not lower her gaze.

"Why does he look like Malfoy, Parkinson?" she hissed. Pansy glared at her.

"Serp, go ahead without me," she said darkly.

"Okay," he said. "Don't hurt them." And he was off.

* * *

"What did they say?" Serpens said as Pansy rejoined him ten minutes later.

"Oh, nothing of importance. But they won't bother us about it again," Pansy said airily, as she made her way up to the fireplace.

"You didn't hurt them, did you?" Serpens said anxiously, as he followed her.

"Two pinches of Floo, please," Pansy said to a bored looking worker. He nodded, and gestured to the pot on the table beside him. "And no, Serp," she added, taking a pinch, at the same time as she handed over the money. She nodded at the pot, and Serpens did the same.

"Good," he said.

"Why do you care anyway?" Pansy asked, pausing, one foot in the fireplace. Serpens sighed, shaking his head.

"It doesn't even matter," he said sadly. "Not anymore."

Pansy decided to let it go, as she stepped fully into the fireplace.

"Watch what I do and follow on immediately," she instructed. Serpens nodded. "Malfoy Manor!" she cried out, loud and clear, before disappearing in a whoosh of emerald flames. Serpens hesitated, before stepping in himself and repeating what Pansy had said.

"Malfoy Manor!" he said, as he, too, disappeared.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Narcissa said nervously, as she looked up to the ceiling, as if to see through it and watch the upstairs room. She, Lucius and their son, Draco, were currently sitting in the south-east's wing's dining room. Lucius and Draco were sitting side-by-side, discussing the latest news – mainly concerning Harry Potter and his death, and Narcissa was beside Draco, reading. Her daughter, Artemis, was out for the day.

"Mother?" Draco asked, concerned. "What do you mean?" he asked, as Narcissa placed her book on the table dreamily, standing up. "Hear what?"

Narcissa was about to reply when they heard a shout from what seemed to be the upstairs study. Well, one of them, anyway.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF-"_

"_Serp_! Watch your mouth!" yelled another voice, whom Narcissa recognized to be Pansy's. But who was with her? The shout of profanities only confirmed what Narcissa had suspected. It had come from Lucius' study. Without another thought, she hurried out of the room and up the stairs.

Draco and Lucius shared a startled look.

"_Serp_?" Draco whispered, before hurrying after his mother. Lucius stayed where he was for a moment, before shaking his head and following calmly after the two.

* * *

Pansy sighed as she helped Serpens up from his place on the floor. "Oops, I forgot to mention that …" she said. She _had _genuinely forgotten about the coffee table. Narcissa and Lucius had an ongoing argument about that. Lucius always placed it a meter in front of the fireplace, maintaining the ideal that if someone was going to disturb him in his own home, they deserved to crash into something first. Narcissa would move it away, but somehow, it would always be moved back, no matter how many charms she placed on it. She had since given up trying except for every now and then.

"Gee, thanks," Serpens said sarcastically, dusting himself off. "You're _so _much help." Pansy giggled at the sour look on his face. Paired with his pout, it looked cute.

"Aw, you're just mad because I didn't fall like you did," she cooed.

"Exactly," he muttered darkly, just as Narcissa and Draco ran into the room. Both were looking rather disheveled, panting as they tried to compose themselves. It was rather an amusing sight.

Suddenly, Serpens felt nervous, his stomach twisting coils, tightening as he thought over what was about to happen. Not only was he afraid they wouldn't believe him, or worse, wouldn't even like or _want _him, but he was wary of their loyalties. Of their connection to the Dark Lord and what that would mean for him. Pansy seemed to sense his hesitation, and took hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Narcissa and Draco did not miss the movement. Lucius then joined them, calm and composed. A sharp contrast to the still panting Narcissa and Draco.

"Pansy … who is this?" he said coolly, eyes lingering on Serpens. "I thought it was clear there were to be no visitors?"

Pansy was getting a little nervous now, herself.

"Lucius … this is … my friend. His name is Serpens," she said in a small voice. She cleared her throat and continued. "He's your son," she said, more confident.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Pansy, you know perfectly well that my son died the night of his birth," he said, voice sharpening. Pansy winced. She could tell he saw this as a breach of their trust. Of the absolute worst kind. He thought that she had been fooled, and had spilled their innermost secret to a complete stranger, who could most likely be a spy from the Light.

"I can feel him, Lucius," she said, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. "I can feel in, for the first time in … _forever_."

Draco made a move, as if to step forward, but Narcissa held him back. Instead, she herself, moved over to where Pansy was standing. There was a pause, where the two just stared at each other, so fast, Serpens almost missed it, and she slapped Pansy hard in the face.

"How dare you," she whispered. "How _dare _you!" her voice rose to a shout, and Serpens watched, as Pansy's eyes filled with tears, the mark on her cheek reddening. "We have let you into our house, into our family, trusted you with our innermost secrets! How _dare _you betray that trust! Do you have any idea how I feel right now? It's as if you've-"

"Been slapped in the face?" Serpens said coldly, stepping up to the enraged woman. "Little bit hypocritical then, aren't you? I mean, just look at that cheek! I know you must be suffering from the loss of a child, but that gives you _no _right to do something like that to someone you call 'family'!" he continued, now shouting as his usually pale face turned red. "I don't know much about how your _family_ (he spat the word) runs, but if this is the way it is, I wouldn't want to be any part of it, if I was your son or _not_!"

He spat at her feet, and marched over to the fireplace.

"Come on, Zee," he said softly, holding his hand out to Pansy, who walked over to him and took it. Her other hand was rubbing her bright red cheek, and though she looked reluctant to leave, she did anyway.

Serpens took a handful of Floo powder, too angry to ration the amount, and threw it into the fire. He shouted "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" and they were gone.

"Mother …" Draco whispered in shock, as he rushed over to the pale faced woman. She was rigid with shock, staring wide-eyed into the fireplace, her hands clenched. "Are you okay?" he whispered, taking hold of her arm and giving it a slight shake.

But Narcissa didn't answer. She was too busy obsessing over something. That something being Serpens eyes. They were just like hers. Her eyes. And eyes like hers were hard to come by. You got plenty of light blue – even sky blue – eyes. But never quite her shade.

But his were exactly the same, with an almost silver swirl, barely more than a tinge, infused with the blue.

"My baby," she whispered before fainting dead away.

* * *

**Note: **I don't reall like this chapter that much ... seemed a little fast paced for me. Ah well. Chapter Four is next up!! And then Chapter Fiver which, personally, I like very much. Gets a lot f things explained and done, and sets up all the Slashness! Yay! It'll be sort of slow building though, I don't want to rush into it, after all. Oh, and Chapter Five is only about half done and is already longer than my average length fr chapters! Happy dance!

**REVIEW REPLIES! (If you left a review, look here).**

**ImmortalInk:** Dude, they're too busy getting to know each other to bother to read the Prophet. Plus, it was the Afternoon Edition and had only just come out. Hermine likes to read, remember. Plus, it's all pretty much the same now. Death, death and more death. This is sixth year, remember? I know I haven't mentioned that to others yet, but I DID tell you ... I think. Artemis comes in next chapter, mine darling. So does intendeds, I think. Uhm ... hmm, what other points you made ... Well, I'm sorry to say, but we don't find out who Serp was until quite a bit later. Only you, I and Morgana know that! Oh, and Blood ... Oh the joys of knowing the author! Ne? Fine, have a cookie AND a plushie! -throws giant choc chip cookie and a Blaise plushie- There, now you know your plushies identity! Yayz! Keep giving me reviews like that and I may throw in my Super Secret Special Prize For The Slighly Deranged But Helpful!!

Sadly, Ink was my only review ... ah well. I won't bribe you, can't be bothered. It would be nce if you reviewed anyway hough! -hopeful look- First reviewer apart from Ink, Morgana, Weezy or Blood gets a uper Secret Speial Prize For The Slightly Deranged But Helpful! It helps if you're slightly deranged bu helpful ...

**- Chiyo xx.**


	5. heartfelt talks and breakfast

**Title:** Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** What happens, when you live in a world where nothing is as it seems. When everythingyou once believed was a lie? You get Serpens Malfoy's life, of course. SLASH.  
**Note:** I'd actually resolved to not post again for a week, but it's easter, and I'm getting so far ahead it's kind of ridiculous! (Once I post this, I'm back to writing chapter six!) S, as a treat, here's chapter four. I'm also putting it up, becuse it explain som of the things that have been confusing people. So here we go!

**Disclaimer:** My arm glitters ...

**Beta:** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read over my work, correct any mistakes in spelling and such, and give me constructive criticism. They need to be good at spelling and grammar, be open-minded (this is a Slash, after all) and be patient. Also, a sense of humour would be nice, lol. If anyone's interested, either PM me, or drop a line by review. Thanks.

* * *

**chapter four  
**_heartfelt talks and breakfast_

* * *

Serpens was still fuming when they finally made it up the stairs and into his room. Pansy was sobbing quietly, partly over her stinging cheek, but mainly because of the way Serpens had stood up for her back at the Malfoy's. She knew Narcissa was acting not out of malice, but out of shock, and it didn't happen often that Narcissa was so shocked she was reduced to anger, but even then, for Serpens to defend her like that … so was the power of love for your intended. She wished it was the right kind of love, but she knew he saw her as nothing but a true friend, and a sister. She hadn't been joking when she decided he was gay, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Are you okay?" he said, putting his hand over hers, inspecting the mark. "Would you like anything for that?"

Pansy shook her head. Serpens was just turning away when she spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered. "But you didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I did. No one deserves that kind of treatment. You were only trying to make everything better – to give them back something they never had, and to give me something I had only ever dreamed of," he said matter-of-factly. Pansy smiled weakly, tears threatening to fill over again.

"I know you're upset, Serp," she said. "Stop trying to hide it."

"I'm not the one crying here," Serp said.

"Point," Pansy nodded. "But I know how much the prospect of having a family for once in your life excited you. You _can _cry if you want."

And Serpens did just that. Pansy didn't say anything, just hugged him tightly, crying herself. Later, she did not mock him for it. He had needed that little crying session, and she knew he felt better for it.

* * *

Serpens awoke to fin himself and Pansy lying in his bed, with an amused Tom standing over them. "Have fun, did we?" he said, with a raised eyebrow and a toothless grin. Serpens yawned.

"Whatever you want, Tom," he said, removing his arm from Pansy's waist. It may look like something else, but there wasn't anything to it. But Serpens was smart enough to never say it out loud. Pansy had described the purpose of an intended, and the bind they held.

It had gone out of fashion because people, mainly muggleborns, believed that it was pretty much stripping a child of its choice, and pairing them with someone deemed suitable by the parents. This idea was only reinforced by the way purebloods used it to ensure their magical potency. Because back then, it was believed that muggleborns were weak and their magic even weaker. Purebloods believed that putting a pureblood with another pureblood ensured the potency of their line. That is, until Squibs started popping up in even the most powerful of lines.

An intended was pretty much your 'soul mate'. They were chosen very carefully and were compatible with you in every way.

Most of the time. There was the odd couple that, instead of creating the desired effect – love, compatibility, and passion, etcetera, it inspired other feelings, such as hatred, and pretty much the complete _opposite_. Sometimes, it made no difference at all. And you had to work on it. The spell only did so much. It drew you together, and compelled you to get to know one another. A lot of the time, it invoked love, and some such things, sometimes all that came out of it, was friendship. Sometimes, it created enemies. This meant that the feelings were true. They had just been helped along to a degree.

Although Pansy seemed to think that she loved him in that way, Serpens knew better. He knew that there was certainly a crush, but nothing that wouldn't pass. Her stronger feelings were caused by the separation, though it hadn't been complete, as he had always been close enough for her _not _to go insane, but it was enough to make her feel alone, and without love. It might take a while, but after enough time, she would eventually lose that feeling, and they would be nothing more than friends.

He hoped. Because he didn't want her to go through any more pain than necessary.

"Serpens?" Pansy murmured, shifting slightly.

"Yes, Pan?" he said.

"Zee. And get me some breakfast. Not cooked," she said, closing her eyes again and pulling the blankets over her. Serpens grinned.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said happily, saluting.

Down in the bar, Serpens was getting breakfast for the two of them, when he was interrupted.

"This isn't a trick, is it?"

Serpens turned around to see Draco Malfoy, staring at him with wide grey eyes. Serpens glared. "Come to take a swipe at Pan, too, have you?" he snarled, fists clenching. Draco took a step back as if he himself, had been slapped.

"No!" he said, shaking his head vigorously. Serpens took a closer look at him and noticed the very badly concealed, dark circles under Draco's eyes. He must not have slept that night. "You know, she was crying for hours afterwards," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Pansy has always been a part of our family, she just … lost control. No one's mentioned you since I was told that I even _had _a twin. And that was Artemis-"

"Who is _Artemis_?" Serpens cried out in frustration. "I keep _hearing _about her, yet all I know is she's supposedly my _sister_! But I'd never even _heard _of her before the start of this week!"

"Artemis is my … _our _older sister. You won't have heard of her because, while she's only five years older, she went to Beauxbatons. She didn't want to be in the same school as Dumbledore," Draco explained. "She was the one who told me, because neither Mother, nor Father would tell me anything, so she did. She remembers you. But she doesn't know you're alive yet. She got back home this morning and has been trying to figure out what's wrong with Mother. I have a feeling we'll be hearing from her soon."

Serpens nodded, satisfied. "What does she look like?"

"Mother, so she kind of looks like you actually, but her hair is shorter," said Draco, nodding to Serpens' shoulder length hair. Serpens grinned.

"Pan says I look adorable," he said, with an over-exaggerated sniff. Draco smirked, but it faded almost instantly.

"How is she?" he asked urgently. Serpens shrugged.

"Physically, she's fine. Emotionally … she's a bit shocked and … hurt."

Draco winced. "I'll bet," he murmured. "Can I see her?"

"What makes you think she's here?" Serpens said, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco smirked again.

"One, you wouldn't let her out of your sight, not after what happened, two, because I say so, and three, you're getting breakfast for two," he said, pointing out to the two bowls of cereal.

"What makes you think they aren't both mine?"

"You're too skinny."

"I could be trying to fix that, you know."

"You're gay," Draco said, with no kind of malice or disgust. He said as if he were merely stating a fact.

Serpens threw his hands up in despair. "Why does everyone keep _saying _that?" he cried. Draco shrugged.

"Just a feeling, but, can I?"

"Ugh, fine, Dray – or do you want me to call you 'Co'?" said Serpens. Draco looked at him questioningly, but Serpens merely shook his head. "Come on …"

They were just about to ascend the stairs, when a voice stopped them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, just _what _do you think you are doing?"

They turned to see a pale, pretty girl striding up to them. Her hair was cut to her chin, and was super-layered, sticking out in almost every direction. Her silvery grey eyes flashed as she came to a stand still. "I wanted to come with you," she whined after a moments pause.

Well, Serpens at least knew who Artemis Malfoy was.

"Heya, Serp," she added, before poking Draco in the chest.

"You left me _alone _with them!" she moaned. "How _could _you, Draco?"

"I'd spent the whole night with them, Miska," Draco pointed out, and Artemis huffed. "Besides, you're _twenty-one_, you can handle anything!"

"Shut up."

"Miska?" Serpens said.

"Figure it out," Artemis shrugged, and Draco sniggered.

"Wow, so _this _is what having siblings feels like," Serpens said with a shake of his head. "I've been missing out on _so _much …"

"Oh, you know you love us," Draco said good-naturedly.

"That's debatable," Artemis said, giving Draco a scrutinizing look. He glared at her, and Serpens laughed.

"Come on," he said. "Pan'll kill me if I don't bring you up anytime soon."

"Believe it," said Artemis.

"So you're the culprit!!" Serpens cried. "Pan!" he yelled, racing up the stairs. "I win!"

* * *

**Note: **I like easter and all, but the easter bunny makes no sense.I believe in the _Easter Chicken_! He's a special chicken who's eggs he lys are made of chocolate! But the Easter Bunny is his evil cousin, who steals all the egss and started delivering them n easter, leading people to beliee in _him_, but I know better ...

It just makes more sense!

No reviews this tgime around, sadly. I _did _post only yesterday after all ...

**- Chiyo, xx.**

**(Why is it that around any holiday where I get lots of chocolate, I never seem to like to stuff until _afterwards_?)**


	6. my poor sanity

**Title:** Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** What happens, when you live in a world where nothing is as it seems. When everythingyou once believed was a lie? You get Serpens Malfoy's life, of course. SLASH.  
**Note:** Once again, I resolved not to post, BUT, Bernard (my USB) has seemingly been having some probles and just before I had a bit of a scare. This is my longest chapter so far, and I could even open it! I ad to open it in notepad, then copoy nd paste it into a new doc and save it again! I have now worked out it's becase I added in a fullsto where there wasn't one when I opened it on a Vista using computer. Stupid in compatibility ... so here it is! before anything ELSE goes wrong ... That, and I came homefrom a friend's to find my fish is dyibng. And I wsas quite attached to this one (D'Macy). -sniffs- She's just lying there on her side ... and the tank is in my room so I'm pretty much forced to watch until I eave the room ...

**Disclaimer: **I'm working off a USB. I don't even have a working cown Harry Potter?omputer, for Snape's sake! Why would I even

**Beta:** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read over my work, correct any mistakes in spelling and such, and give me constructive criticism. They need to be good at spelling and grammar, be open-minded (this is a Slash, after all) and be patient. Also, a sense of humour would be nice, lol. If anyone's interested, either PM me, or drop a line by review. Thanks. (Update: The way this is going, I shouldn't even bother ...)

* * *

**chapter five  
**_my poor sanity_

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Pansy moaned helplessly into Serpens shoulder. The three Malfoy's stopped their senseless arguing at once, confused.

"What?" said Artemis, staring at the back of Pansy's head. "What are you talking about?" she continued. All three of them looked genuinely confused.

"You guys! The arguing, the banter! Make it stop! You're all going to drive me insane! Don't you dare comment on that."

Artemis giggled. "Well, we do have years to make up for, don't we?"

"Oh, yes," said Draco, nodding in agreement. Serpens only grinned.

"Ugh …" muttered Pansy. "My sanity's a goner …"

The four of them had been in Serpens' room for almost the whole day. It was nearing dinnertime now, and they hadn't stopped talking the entire time. Artemis and Draco had taken over explaining things, like pureblood customs, and their lives and whatnot, giving Pansy a break. They had covered almost everything that Serpens had wanted or needed to know, and had been reduced to useless bantering.

"Hey," said Serpens, as if struck by a sudden, important thought. "What about Voldemort?"

Artemis, Draco and Pansy all winced at the name, and Serpens rolled his eyes.

"What about him?" said Pansy slowly. "You mean …?"

"I mean, and I'm certain you already figured this out, Pan, but … I was a Gryffindor. I was brought up as a part of the Light. What happens now? My views haven't exactly changed, just because I have," he said grimly.

"Zee," Pansy corrected.

"Ah," said Artemis. "So … a Gryffindor, right? Light? This could be a problem …" she trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Well, you only know of … the Dark Lord, don't you, Serp?" Draco asked. Serpens nodded.

"What else is there to know?" he said bitterly. "Especially now that Harry Potter is dead …"

Pansy shared a look with Artemis. They both seemed to sense that there was more to it than that, and Serpens knew what it was, but they didn't know what.

"There's a lot more to know," Pansy said gently. "Serpens … V-Voldemort, he isn't real. He's only a guise."

Serpens glared at her. "What the hell do you mean?" he snapped. "Of course he's real! How else do you explain all the things that have started to happen?"

"I'm not saying the attacks, and deaths aren't real. Just … there's a lot more to the Dark Lord that anyone from the Light … even some from the Dark, know," said Pansy cautiously.

"What are you saying?" Serpens said suspiciously, looking from Artemis, to Draco, to Pansy. He wasn't sure where this was going, and neither was he sure if he even wanted to find out.

"I think it's time we went home …" Artemis said. "All of us," she added, and Draco and Pansy eyes widened, before they nodded, catching on. Serpens was still clueless.

"But you're supposed to be explaining-" he started angrily, but Pansy interrupted him.

"Come on, Serp," she said, pushing him forcefully off the bed and dragging him down the stairs after Artemis and Draco, who were sniggering madly at their antics.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Serpens complained, as he was dragged down the halls of the Manor and into what looked like a bedroom. The walls were painted a dark purple, and were lined with moving posters of the Quidditch teams – the Holyhead Harpies, and the Montrose Magpies. There was a small square of wall above a large, round bed, covered in cream coloured blankets, that was made up entirely of pictures. At a closer inspection, Serpens noticed them to all be of the same person. He was a large, good-looking man with wavy brown hair, and brilliant, dark green eyes that seemed to glitter.

"Is that …?" Serpens whispered.

"Jakob Jugson, yeah," Pansy whispered back. Artemis blushed as Draco sniggered quietly behind his hand.

"Should we go to your room, then?" she said testily.

That shut him up.

"That's what I thought," she muttered. "Now," she said, clapping her hands together. "I wanted to discuss this in a more private place," she continued, giving Serpens a look. He nodded, understanding. "Anyway … Serp, do you know what the Dark Lord is supposed to want most in the world?" she asked. Serpens paused to think about it.

"I think I remember being told he wanted immortality?" he asked, more than said. Artemis nodded.

"Yes, that's what he wanted. And he's already achieved it, in a way," she said.

"What do you mean …?" Serpens asked, half curious, half suspicious. He still didn't see where this was going.

Artemis sighed. "He's not going to believe me unless he sees it for himself, won't he?" she said to Pansy, who also sighed, before nodding. "Damnit," Artemis muttered. "Okay, look, Serp, do you promise to listen and keep your mind open?" she asked. Serpens paused, before nodding. "Okay then. Well … after he finished school, the Dark Lord went to work at Borgin and Burkes-"

Serpens hissed, and the other sent him a questioning look, but he did not elaborate.

"- and about a year after that, when he was I think it was nineteen …?" said Artemis. Draco and Pansy nodded, so she continued. "When he was nineteen he left and started to travel. I don't know where he was when he found it, but at some point, he met a group of old wizards and I mean old wizards. They were like, hundreds of years old. He wanted to know why they still looked so young. It took them a while, but eventually, they showed him a potion that slowed down your aging – a lot. It used to be very well known in their part of the country, and this was before the time of the Founders of Hogwart's. But they were three brothers, and the knowledge had been passed down to them.

"The Dark Lord was hesitant to believe them, but they held numerous amounts of proof to show how old they truly were, and eventually, they told him how to make the potion himself. It took almost half a year to make, but eventually, he did it. And right now, he's only about … what was it?" Artemis asked Pansy.

"Twenty-eight."

"Right, twenty-eight. He does age, just very, very slowly."

Serpens nodded. "Okay … it's a little hard to believe (Draco snorted) but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now, seeing as you said you'd show me."

"I never said –" Artemis started to say, but a look from Pansy hushed her.

"After that, the Dark Lord realized that he would be targeted by Dumbledore even more if he came back looking exactly the same as he had, five years earlier when he had left," said Pansy, who had seemingly taken over. "So, he created Voldemort, a guise of himself, to keep Dumbledore at bay. He also set about to create a horcrux, to fit the name he had given himself – Voldemort means 'Flight of Death'," she said.

"What's a horcrux?" Serpens asked, confused.

"It's an object chosen by the user that contains a piece of the creator's soul. If the creator were to be killed, part of his soul would be intact, and that person could come back somehow. He only made two, which he plans to destroy at the right time. The others he stole from other wizards. He stole four in all, and now Dumbledore thinks that he ripped his soul into seven pieces – one still being inside his body."

"But the Dark Lord isn't stupid; he knows he's already destroyed his soul. Making seven would have practically been suicide. He would have lost a grip on who he is and how it is to be human. That's why he has to do so many horrible things, to keep up with the guise he created. He later realized he could have taken less extreme measures, but it was too late by then."

Serpens frowned. "But, if he only ages slowly, doesn't that mean he'll die one day?" he said, still confused. "I thought you said he wanted immortality?"

"He did. But then, after he killed his father, and his grandparents, to create his first horcrux, he sort of realized that it would be a very miserable existence. But he hadn't quite given up the dream yet. So he chose the best option at the time – to make himself live longer, until the time came to make a proper decision. He's supposed to nearing seventy, yet he has the body and, technically, the mind of a twenty-eight year old."

"How long does it take him to age one year?"

"We don't know. At first, it was very slow going, but the process slowly starts to speed up, little by little, until, his growth process is back to normal. We could very well catch up to him by that time, essentially making us his age. Technically," said Draco.

"You're a lot nicer now than you are in school," Serpens said mildly, as the observation struck him. Draco shrugged,

"Act," he said simply. "All Slytherin's put on one. Essentially, it's designed to help Dumbledore, and lull him into a false sense of security. This has all been to fool him, but it's very difficult. He knows too damn much to be fooled. For now, he pretty much leaves us alone and lets Snape favour us, to keep us to go along with what is supposed to be the 'truth' these days."

"So that's what she meant …" Serpens murmured.

"What?" said Draco.

"Nothing." Serpens shook his head, thinking back on the letter.

"Serp?" said Pansy, who had seen the letter herself. "You say you were a Gryffindor. Who were you?"

"Why?"

"I just … I want to make sure I didn't do anything horrible to you or your friends …" she said sadly. "Because …"

"It's okay, you pretty much ignored me," he assured her. "Though you did say the odd remark. And you were a slight bit nasty to my friend, but … nothing you need to apologize for," he added. "Never anything horrible. Besides, you probably wouldn't remember me."

"But –"

"It doesn't matter, Pan, drop it," Serpens said firmly.

"Zee," she corrected. "And, okay, but I will bring it up again," she warned.

"I know you will …" Serpens said with a sigh.

"Do you get the feeling we're missing something?" Draco asked Artemis, who grinned.

"Only you, dearest brother. I, however, am female. I miss nothing!"

"Except that pimple on your chin," he said, pointing. Artemis glared at him.

"I happen to know you're lying," she said with a sniff. "I can't be fooled that easily."

"Yeah, not when you look in the mirror every five minutes just to check," Draco said, sniggering. Artemis huffed.

"How long has it been since we started talking in here?" she asked Pansy.

"Uhm … almost an hour, Miska, why?" Pansy said hesitantly. Artemis ignored her and sent Draco a triumphant look, which he rolled his eyes at. He was just about to say something when the door opened to reveal a weepy looking Narcissa.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly, eyes trained on Serpens. He nodded tightly, mouth set, frame rigid, but his eyes were warm, and she stepped into the room fully. "Hello," she said, as she took a place tentatively on the bed.

"Hi," said Serpens.

"Are you … I mean … i-is it really …. You?" Narcissa whispered, tripping over her words in her sad, but eager voice. Serpens paused, unsure how to handle the situation. If he said no, Narcissa would cry. If he said yes, Narcissa would cry. Why did women have to cry? Why? Finally, he nodded.

"Yes," he whispered.

As expected, Narcissa began to cry, but quietly, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she gave him a wobbly smile before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, as if she would never let go. He looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, watching. He would have thought nothing of it, if he hadn't noticed the single tear rolling down the man's cheek.

Lucius wiped it away hastily, before stepping into the room properly.

"The Dark Lord is here," he said, alerting everyone to the fact that he was there. "He's come to see Serpens," he added, and everyone froze.

* * *

**Note: **Hopefully, your confusion is slowly becoming less and less. Even more explained next chapter!!

**- Chiyo, xx.**


	7. first sight

**Title:** Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** What happens, when you live in a world where nothing is as it seems. When everythingyou once believed was a lie? You get Serpens Malfoy's life, of course. SLASH.  
**Note: **Well, ere's Chapter Six! And that's the end of my pre-written chapters, folks!! This was the last one, and from now on, until I somehow start to write ahead again, it'll be slower going with the updates.

**Disclaimer:** I live with my parents ...

**Beta:** I am looking for a beta. Someone who will read over my work, correct any mistakes in spelling and such, and give me constructive criticism. They need to be good at spelling and grammar, be open-minded (this is a Slash, after all) and be patient. Also, a sense of humour would be nice, lol. If anyone's interested, either PM me, or drop a line by review. Thanks. (Update: The way this is going, I shouldn't even bother ...)

**

* * *

**

**chapter six  
**_first sight_

* * *

"Why?" Pansy managed to choke out, long before anyone else has regained the ability to speak. "What could he possibly want? How does he even know about this?" she continued, everyone else aside from Lucius and Serpens nodding in agreement.

"I was supposed to report any matters like these to him immediately. He suspected something like this to happen, as he has never trusted anything said by Dumbledore. So, he knows, and he wants to see the little miracle himself," he said sarcastically. Narcissa glared at him, clutching even tighter at Serpens who, by now, really just wanted her to let go.

"I'll go see him," he said, prying his mother off him, and standing up.

"I'll go with you!" Pansy said, immediately following his example and standing up beside him. Draco and Artemis both nodded, standing up as well.

"Pansy may go," said Lucius coldly. "You two, stay with your mother."

Draco and Artemis knew better than to protest.

"Follow me," Lucius murmured, turning around and heading out the door. Pansy and Serpens followed.

Lucius led them down the many halls of the Manor, twisting and turning, before finally coming to a stop outside a heavy, oak door, leading off into a study. It was one hardly used by the Malfoy family, and belonged to no one. More often than not, it was used for such meetings, or for when important guests who required studies stayed at the Manor.

"Well, go in," Lucius said tensely. Serpens could feel his anxiety rolling off him in waves, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before he went in.

* * *

The room was a dark one, the feeling of grimness only accentuated by the door closing behind Pansy, who had followed him in. He could just make out a lone figure sitting on the big, comfy looking couch, and he stepped forward, nervous, but still excited. His heart was hammering so fast, he thought it would rip out of chest and onto the floor.

Pansy shuddered.

"Hello," said Serpens, sounding more confident than he felt. "You would be Vold-"

"Tom," said the man. "Come sit," he said.

"This is stupid …" Pansy murmured, taking out her wand and lighting it. "Is there no light in here?" she asked Tom, who was, indeed, sitting on the couch. His face was amused, and Serpens was now able to see how handsome it was. His skin was lightly tanned, and his cheeks were hollow. His pale, pink lips quirked into a smile. His hair was a very dark brown, so dark it was almost black, and his green eyes were like emeralds, glittering in the light of the fire he had just conjured.

"Thanks," Pansy murmured, bowing her head so as not to look at Tom.

"Question," said Serpens. "Why do I call you Tom?"

"Because, little Malfoy, it is my name. Tom Riddle."

"… Oh."

Pansy giggled before she could stop herself, and Serpens and Tom looked at her.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Tom shook his head, amused.

"Don't be."

"So … you wanted to talk to me?" Serpens said, changing the subject. Tom nodded.

"Although I don't recall asking for Parkinson …" he said, more to himself than anyone else. Pansy raised her head to glare at him. It was a rather bold move, one which amused him.

"I go where Serp goes," she said firmly.

"Ah, yes, the bond, that's right …" he murmured, rubbing two of his fingers together as he stared into the fire. For some reason, the amusement in his eyes dimmed a little. "No matter. What's to be said can be said in front of you, I am sure," he said, recovering. "Now, I am to believe you have been missing for quite some time, care to fill me in on this?" he said, staring at Serpens.

"Er, well, I was stolen when I was a baby, and given the Glamour Potion, to make me look like who I was placed with …" Serpens said uncomfortably. How was he supposed to get away with not telling who he used to be to the Dark Lord?

"The Glamour Potion?" Tom said sharply. "What do you mean? Who stole you?"

"Dumbledore," Serpens said immediately. That much he could tell. Tom hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Figures," he muttered darkly, looking positively murderous. "Who were you placed with?"

"I … can't say," Serpens said lamely. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhh?" he said slowly. "Why not?"

"Because I won't," said Serpens, glaring at the man. Tom's eyes narrowed even further. "And nothing you can say or do will change my mind." Okay, that wasn't entirely true; he was screwed if Tom threatened Pansy, but still.

Tom exhaled very slowly, closing his eyes in his impatience. "I do not want to fight," he said through clenched teeth. "So I will let this go, for now," he continued. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Living with 'relatives'," Serpens answered instantly. That was an easy one. You could even hear the quote marks. "And going to Hogwart's," he admitted as a last minute thought. "My supposed parents died when I was little."

Tom gazed at him, a scrutinizing look on his face. He fingered a bit of his hair, twisting and pulling it as he thought.

"You were a Gryffindor," he said into the silence. Serpens blinked.

"Yes," he said, before he could stop himself.

"I thought so," Tom said with a nod. "You are, no doubt, worried about what you have always heard about me and the way I run?"

Serpens nodded. "I don't like mindless killing, or even killing in general. And I don't agree with the ideals I have heard you hold."

"Understandable," said Tom. "Well, it's all pretty much a lie anyway, if that eases your mind. The ideals are fabricated, and the deaths were necessary in the mask. I do regret that, but I can't have Dumbledore catching on."

"I … suppose I can understand that," Serpens said painfully. "So … what are your ideals, then?"

"It's rather simple, really. I want to bring back the old wizarding traditions. With each new muggleborn, another tradition is lost, and bringing with them, are more muggle ones. Despite popular belief, I do not hate muggles. But this is a wizarding world we live in, and very soon, our history will be lost. I want muggleborns to be sought out earlier, and given more of an idea of what our world is like, and I want a compulsory course in wizarding customs and traditions to be put into place in every wizarding school.

"I still hold the belief that the muggleborns are weakening us, but am prepared to compromise on that. Witches like that Hermione Granger have caused me to rethink my opinions on that particular issue."

"The mindless killings?" Serpens said. This was one of the major issues for him.

"A lot are actually necessary. I have to kill some people, or Dumbledore will start to get suspicious. He wants a Dark Lord to defeat. I'll give him a Dark Lord, but he won't defeat me. Where possible, I try to save people, but usually, it is my Death Eaters doing the killing. I only kill the ones that I must. That is where the mindless part comes from. My Death Eaters. Many do not know of all this. They believe only what I want them to believe. The more people in on this secret, the more chance of it getting out."

Serpens thought back on Severus Snape and his role as spy. Did he know?

"Okay," Serpens nodded. "I can accept that."

"You two talk as if you're going to induct him," Pansy murmured.

"And if I am?" said Tom smoothly.

"Really?" Serpens said, actually sounding eager, to his, and the other's, surprise. Tom nodded thoughtfully. There was something else in his eyes that Serpens couldn't quite decipher, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that for _once _in his life, he was being told the truth, and being trusted to actually _do _something. Hallelujah!

"That would be acceptable," Tom murmured. "Do you plan on going back to Hogwart's this year?"

"Yes," said Serpens. Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"_Why_?" she hissed, eyes narrowing even further if it were possible. She looked positively murderous, but Serpens could feel that she was terrified for him. She didn't want him to be in any sort of danger.

Wait, _what_?

_I don't know …_

_I can hear your thoughts? _Serpens thought, almost hysterically.

_Apparently_. The wide look in Pansy's eyes told Serpens she was just as surprised, and scared, as he was.

"Well this is an interesting revelation …" Tom murmured. Everyone looked up in surprise, amazed.

"_You _can hear our thoughts, too?" Pansy whispered, shocked.

Tom paused, before nodding grimly.

"Well, this is weird," Serpens muttered.

* * *

**Note: **Huh, I didn't actually plan on bringing in the thought speak until next chapter ... weird. But the oppurtunity presented itself, so ah well ...

Hey, who can hazard a guess as to who Serpens used to be? I've given over more than five clues throughout the fic so far!!!! It might start to get clearer when they get back to school!

And I apologize in advance for any spelling errors - the keyboard to my dad's laptop is starting to stick so it's missing out letters - I'm obsessively watching the screen right now, and pressing down as hard as I can to stop it, but it might slip through every now and then.

**Review Replies.**

**Oaf74:** Thanks for your review!!

**- Chiyo, xx.**


	8. plans

**Title: **Ties That Bind  
**Author:** Chiyo Javaid  
**Warnings:** Slash (guy on guy ... eventually), coarse language and Character Death.  
**Summary:** What happens, when you live in a world where nothing is as it seems. When everythingyou once believed was a lie? You get Serpens Malfoy's life, of course. SLASH.  
**Note: **Chapter Seven. Next update in a week or two. Holidays are ending and I have homework I need to do, I also got inspired for one of my Original Stories ... Btw, Immortal? I started writing BS!! Bernedette is zawesome ... fun to write as well! Anyway, please read and review ...

**Disclaimer:** I ... actually really want that job I applied for (Casual Attendant at movies ...)**

* * *

**

**chapter seven  
**_plans_

* * *

It had been another week since Serpens' talk with Tom – as the wizard had insisted upon him calling him. They had been struggling to come up with a reason for the weird sort of connection the three seemed to share. All they had managed to figure out was that Serpens was a sort of a go-between. Pansy couldn't hear Tom's thoughts directly – only through Serpens, and vice versa. Hours upon hours in the expansive Malfoy Library had done nothing to help this – no matter how hard Pansy or Artemis tried. Serpens and Draco had been stepping back, unwilling to do any kind of extensive research. Narcissa didn't particularly approve – it hadn't taken her long to slip into "parent-mode" with Serpens – despite him having just joined the family again. Others might call it unwise, to trust him so completely after hardly any time at all. But you didn't doubt an intended's bond. It was that strong.

There was still a month left until Hogwart's started up again, and so all of them – Lucius, Narcissa, Tom, Artemis, Pansy, Draco and Serpens – had started to plan. They would need a plan – and a good one – to explain Serpens previous absence, and why he was suddenly there now. Narcissa had been reluctant to let Serpens go to Hogwart's – and so Artemis had been the compromise. She had ditched her (now previous) job at the wizarding Jeweler's, where she had spent her time creating various magical charms, and had applied for the position as the Potion's Apprentice. Completely made-up, of course.

Tom had called in on his Death Eater – Severus Snape – and told him to ask Dumbledore for an apprentice. He had used the excuse of "not being able to deal with those brats alone" to get it and Artemis was all set. She was due to go to Hogwart's in a couple of weeks. The Professor's always went to school two weeks ahead of time to prepare for another year.

They had heard that Horace Slughorn had been taken on as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

After a _lot _ofarguing – with Pansy, Narcissa and Artemis – it had been decided that Tom would start up a "Junior" branch of the Death Eaters. It had only been when he assured the three females that it would be nothing like the sort of work that Lucius and Narcissa did – that they had "allowed" it.

They hadn't really come up with a name yet (Serpens kept coming up with obscene names and claiming Artistic License) but they had pretty much figured out what the junior branch was about. Serpens and Draco would head it (Pansy would be Serpens second, Draco hadn't decided yet) – Artemis being their "person on the inside" – and they would recruit. Recruit students who seemed like they could be swayed, and they would gather whatever information they could. They would also go along with all of Dumbledore's pretenses, and once they had graduated, they would become Death Eaters, if they wished. Tom had hoped (and they all hoped with him) that the war would be over by then, however.

"Serpens?" Lucius murmured one morning, still staring down at his morning paper. "Would you care to explain a rather curious credit card bill I received the other day?"

Serpens gulped ever so slightly, sending a glare Pansy's way. She merely grinned, before returning to her porridge. "Uhm … Pansy said it would be okay?" he tried nervously. "Apparently I was in dire need of a whole new wardrobe …"

"I can imagine," Lucius said dryly. "Pansy, dear?" he purred. Said girl looked up, shuddering slightly.

_Lucius purring is just wrong, on so many levels._

_Try being in the room when he puts the moves on Narcissa_, Tom replied, having heard Pansy's thought through Serpens' head.

_Would you two stop doing that! I feel like a telephone …_

_A what?_

_Never mind …_

_It's a muggle device used to communicate over long distances. Costs a bloody fortune too … _Tom answered.

Serpens and Pansy stared at Tom in surprise, while Artemis groaned, noticing the signs of mind speak.

"They're doing the creepy psychic thing again," she moaned, tugging at Draco's sleeve. "Make them _stop_ …"

"What are you, three?" he said in disgust, shaking his arm out of her grip. She sniffed.

"Noooo, I'm a twenty-one year old with the mind of fourty-year old man and the intelligence of all the four Founders put together with the beauty of a goddess and the _personality _of a three-year old. It's called _style_, Draco; you should try it some time …"

Draco merely shook his head, a small smile quirking at his lips. Artemis was weird. It kind of reminded him of … _No, I won't even go there …_ he told himself firmly.

"Behave, you two," said Narcissa, glaring at them. "Tom, Serpens, Pansy, I'm sure we would all appreciate it if you would talk to _all_ of us," she added primly. The others nodded. Lucius sighed.

"Never mind," he murmured. "I'm sure if you hadn't spent it then, it would have happened at some point," he said, eyeing Narcissa ruefully. Narcissa merely smiled.

"We need as many people converted as we can get, Serp," said Tom, who had taken on the habit of calling him by his nickname. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes. But … I'm thinking that they need to be told the truth, Tom," said Serpens, nodding. He continued before Tom could interrupt. "It's just … from what I know of the students, those who are doubting Dumbledore, will be hesitant, no doubt because of your supposed 'methods'. If they knew the truth, it would be a lot easier. Besides, what do you plan to do with the Death Eaters who don't know if you win this war?"

That shut Tom up.

"Fine," he said. "But you must be ever more careful on who you chose to trust, Serp."

"Oh, don't worry, I will be."

All the time they were talking, Pansy, Narcissa and Artemis watched them, their eyes glinting maniacally, as they reveled in something, only they knew. They looked to one another and nodded.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Yet another week later, with only three weeks to go, the plan had pretty much been completed. Everyone knew what they were doing, and so on. But what the males didn't know was the women had a plan of their own.

Serpens sat in the library, one morning, skimming through a book on what, he really didn't know. His eyes danced over the words on the page, never really taking in what they were looking at. He was relieved when Tom came to sit next to him.

"Do you get the feeling that the women are keeping something from us?" he murmured, taking the book out of Serpens' hands. Serpens paused, thinking back over on the past week. Ever since that morning conversation, the women of the house had been rather secretive, sticking together and muttering away in rapid French under their breaths. Artemis had learnt French as a child, as it had always been planned for her to go to Beauxbatons, and Narcissa had also learnt it as a child, as well as Italian and Spanish. Narcissa had seen to it that Pansy had learnt at least one of these languages.

None of the men were fluent however, so there really was no need for the muttering.

Whenever Tom or Serpens walked by one of these little sessions, the girls would immediately stop talking, and smile at them. It was actually a surprisingly ominous action.

He nodded. "Yes," he said, also murmuring. He and Tom always seemed to adapt this tone with one another, and the fact that they were in a library seemed to make it even more appropriate. "Any idea what it could be about? Lucius doesn't seem to be any help," he continued.

"I may …" Tom said thoughtfully, trailing off. He made no mood to elaborate, and Serpens didn't push it. It didn't seem much like an urgent matter anyway, compared to what he was about to do.

"How are the Nibblers?" Serpens asked, using his pet name for the Death Eaters. "Munch on anything good lately?" He didn't really approve of the killing, still, and it was either joke about it, or cry. He'd picked joke.

"Nothing to report," Tom said, amused. "They've been quite tame, as of late, actually. I'd encourage them to do more, but Severus tells me that the Order is more worried about the silence, than anything. They seem to think it's all leading up to some big attack."

"And is it?"

"Surprisingly, no. But it's not a bad idea …" he said, laughing at Serpens mortified expression. "Kidding, Serp," he said. "No, I don't have anything big planned in the way of death. My big plan hopefully involves nothing of the kind, and hopefully will be the end of any _need _for such an attack."

"Hopefully …" Serpens murmured in agreement, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Serpens stared out of his new bedroom window and sighed. It was so different from his last one. Come to think of it, so was this whole new life. Hence it being new. He hadn't been treated so nicely in … forever. He hadn't been abused or anything but his last home … he hadn't been "living the dream," per se. It hadn't been anything drastic, just the odd comment. Okay, maybe more than the _odd_ comment. His family had seemed to love nothing more than to comment on his abilities, his looks, and his lack of anything in particular. It was like it was their hobby or something. He thought back on one of the boys who shared a dorm with him back at Hogwarts. Now that he really thought about it, they had led quite similar lives.

With only one more week left to go until the new school term, Serpens could hardly wait. Of course, it would all be different – nothing would be the same – not after what had happened nearly two years ago. Especially now that the public was being forced to see what was truly happening. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

But it would still be nice, to go back there. To see everyone again. Well, everyone who had decided to go back, that is. Serpens wasn't sure who he would see, especially with the prospect of a re-sorting under his belt.

"They're plotting things," Draco muttered darkly as he flounced into the room. Serpens smiled vaguely, not taking his eyes off the window. He knew that his brother was referring to the females of the house. "It's starting to worry me …"

"Mm-hmm," Serpens hummed. "And why is that?"

"It might be another 'holiday'," muttered Draco.

"What, you're worried they might take you on Holiday? 'Oh no! Please don't drag me away from my boring paranoid life to go and drink fruity punch in the middle of a sandy beach while 'not perving' at the pretty local girls! No!' Come on, Draco," Serpens said, staring at the boy incredulously.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Mother, Miska and Pansy's idea of a holiday is shopping non-stop for a whole week only to go partying every night meaning you get _no rest_ and come back unable to move. They then spend your recovery time taking over what little control you gained since the _last _holiday," said Draco, shuddering at the thought.

"… Yeah," said Serpens.

There was a pause, and then …

"Hey! I _get _it!" Serpens yelled. "Miska! Arte_mis Ka_llisto! _Miska_!"

"Idiot," Draco muttered, as he quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Serpens to his evolutionary thoughts.

… Yeah.

* * *

**Note: **Artemis' name is Artemis Kallisto Malfoy. ArteMIS KAllisto. MISKA. Get it? It was that or Kally ... yeah ... do you like the chapter? Is it less confusing now? I hope so ... if not, TELL ME!


End file.
